Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6(3t-2)-(1+2t)}$
Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{3t-2}{)} - (1+2t) $ $ {-18t+12} - (1+2t) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -18t+12 {-1(}\gray{1+2t}{)} $ $ -18t+12 {-1-2t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18t - 2t} + {12 - 1}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-20t} + {12 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-20t} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $-20t+11$